Life of Tails
by Foxfire251
Summary: A heartwarming story of the life of Tails, from birth to adulthood. In this, he encounters friendship, adventure, sadness, true love, and eventually, learns what it truly means to be a freedom fighter, and later on, a parent. this is sort of my own take on the universe, combining both the cartoons with the comics, and I sort of came up with it at random while in school one day.
1. Prologue

**Life of Tails**

**A heartwarming story by foxfire251**

**This fanfic has been given a Teen rating for violence, mild adult language, crude humor, blood, use of firearms, death, use of tobacco and alcohol, and violence involving 'deadly lasers'**

**Reader descretion is advised**

**Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog (The games) and all related characters therin are the property of Sega and Sonicteam**

**Sonic, (the comics) Sonic universe and all related characters and resources therin are the property of Archiecomics**

**Please support the official release**

**Prologue**

_Well, it finally happened. Sonic and Sally finally gave birth to their newborn son, whom they named Manik. I can only imagine that he'll eventually become good friends with my one year old son, Skye. It's surreal, knowing that we've all come so far in our lives, after all our adventures, our dreams, our battles, everything._

_What's that?_

_Oh, right, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miles Prower. But, my friends (and just about everyone else) have always referred to me as 'Tails' because I was born with an extra tail. Now, how do I know King Sonic and Queen Sally so well? Well, truth is, I've known them pretty much all my life. In fact, Sonic has actually been there for me since day one._

_This, is my story…_

_The story of how I went from a poor, defenseless orphan, to a brave, resourceful freedom fighter, to a loving, caring father._


	2. One: Humble, but lonely beginnings

**Life of Tails**

**The ratings and disclaimers from the previous chapters apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters**

**Reader descretion is advised**

**Chapter one: Humble, but lonely beginnings**

My story begins at St. Germaine's Orphanage, which is where I remember spending the first three years of my childhood. Back then, I didn't who my parents were, or where I came from, all I knew was that I was born with two tails instead of just one. Because of this, I was picked on more often then most of the other orphans. One of their favorite things to do to me was to tie me up using my own tails, whether it was to the tetherball pole out in the play yard, the branch of a tree, or one of the support beams in the basement. Besides that, they called me names like, 'freak' or 'mutant' and always seemed to ostricize me from games and activities. I was downright lonely and miserable most of the time. But, luckily for me, I had a friend. This friend of mine didn't live at the orphanage, but he cared about me enough to visit me almost every day of the week.

His name was Sonic. Yes, that's right, _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog, the same one who has saved Planet Mobius and all it's inhabitants from certain peril time and again, the 'True, Blue King of Mobius' was the first friend I'd ever had as a child. Truth is, he was actually there for me since day one. He was there when I was born, and was one of the first faces that actually registered in my memory, because he was one of the first ones who got to hold me. Whenever he came, he always had this playful smirk on his face, and he would bring comic books for us to read (even though I couldn't really read _at all_ at the time.), sometimes he would bring me some toys to play with, and other times we'd sit around and just talk. But, although he was my friend, I never really could find the courage to tell him that I was being bullied and wanted to get out of here, but it was okay because no matter what, Sonic would be there for me. One day, when I was about three, I finally asked Sonic for tips on how to get adopted. He simply smiled at me, directed me to my bedroom mirror, then said, "Miles, look at yourself in the mirror. Whadda'ya see?" I looked at my reflection, then said, "Me. I see me." "Yeah, but what do you see about your _appearance_?" I looked at myself more carefully, but still didn't see what Sonic was talking about. Sonic shrugged, then explained. "You have the capabilities to be heart-meltingly adorable! All you really need to do is fluff up your fur, then give the sad puppy eyes and BAM, you'll be adopted faster than I can run!" I looked at him, my eyes lighting up. "Really?" I asked. Sonic nodded. "Believe me, it works _every_ time!" So, for the next month that followed, I followed Sonic's advice, so whenever adoption day rolled around, I fluffed my fur and tails up so that I looked cute and fuzzy, then whenever someone walked near me, I gave them the sad puppy eyes, which only took me a day to fully master. But even when I went to all that trouble, still no one would adopt me. I started getting frustrated. I kept asking myself: _Why isn't this working? Why won't anyone adopt me?_ And to add insult to injury, the next month that passed, Sonic started visiting less often than he usually did, which only added to my troubles. Then one fateful day, I finally learned the truth. It happened like any other adoption day; wake up, eat breakfast, fluff up my fur, give the puppy eyes for about seven hours, then watch as everyone but me got adopted. I was sitting on the swingset in the play yard, wondering what was wrong, when I was suddenly approached by another orphan, one who was here a about eight years longer than I had been. He was a mobian ocelot boy, bright yellow fur, black spots, amber eyes, wore this white t-shirt coupled with blue carpenter shorts. He looked at me with disgust, then said, "You're never going to be adopted." I looked at him, puzzled. He glared at me now. "I said, they're never going to adopt you!" he repeated. Now I was confused. "Why?" I asked. "Because no one wants a mutant kid with a birth defect, like you!" He barked. Now I felt like my feelings were being hurt. "Y-you're lying." I stammered out, now on the brink of tears. "**DON'T YOU GET IT?!**" the boy bellowed, "Grow up and face facts…" the boy looked me straight in the eyes, then said, "No one will **EVER** love you." In mere seconds, this boy had gone from simply hurting my feelings, to destroying my hopes and dreams. I then did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. I turned around, climbed over the wall surrounding the play yard, then just ran in that same direction, not once looking back. I didn't even stop when I had left the city limits. I just kept running until I was deep into the forest, at which point I had tripped on a tree branch and fell flat on my face. I pulled myself up, but then buried my face in my two tails and cried for what seemed like hours. When I had finally calmed myself down enough to stop crying, the sun had long gone down, and was replaced by the dark night. I lay on my back, using one of my tails as a pillow and the other as a blanket, and just looked up at the stars. I then came up with the theory that the reason I never fit in was because I wasn't even mobian, but instead was a long-lost prince from another planet, and that my parents had lost me after they had fled an attack by evil space pirates, and that they were still looking for me even to this day. Thinking that brought a slight, cheerful smile to my face. Given the fact that I had been born with two tails instead of one, that theory made every bit of sense in the world. "Someday…" I said to myself, "Someday, I'll find out who my mommy and daddy are, and I'll go live with them again." I then closed my eyes, and drifted off into slumber, letting my dreams whisk me away from reality for a while.


End file.
